


White Rabbit Wonderland

by 101blackskys



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010), Durarara!!
Genre: Multi, Wonderland, durarara characters as alice in wonderland characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101blackskys/pseuds/101blackskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anri is shocked when she finds herself in a compromising situation. She learns that her name was once Alice and she finds herself trapped in a different world than the one she once knew as Ikebukuro. Trapped and trying to find a way back home to her old life, she becomes confused when the people she meets in this wonderland are doppelgangers of the friends she had in her old life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the intro to start the story off which is why the first chapter is so short, there will be longer chapters soon to come. I plan to update as often as I can. Enjoy.

The moon shined down on the cat as he looked out at the sky from his prison. He was stuck in a place where he could see the outside world through a hole in the ground. The hole was big enough for a person to crawl up or fall down. Although He was never able to leave his home, his world. The enchantment cast on the hole made it so no one in his world was allowed to leave and no one on the other side was allowed to enter; until now. Once ever century one girl is able to enter. The girl is the incarnation of a girl named Alice whose grandmother created the world he lives in. The girl’s grandmother was a sorcerer who wanted to make a world for her dear granddaughter to visit and play with all the creatures created in the world. Except the world the grandmother made became twisted and dangerous so she pulled Alice from the world she created and cursed the new world, his home. Although the grandmother didn’t realize there was a glitch in her spell, The reincarnation of Alice could enter the world and he had finally found a way to take him to the other side; not physically but with some magic he could project himself onto the other side and lead the girl to the hole. Once the girl entered his world he would take the chance to set his plan together. His plan couldn’t go wrong he won’t let it go wrong.  
When the moon had finally risen to the top of the sky, he knew his chance was now. His cat like eyes showed his determination and his smile was as big as it could be on his menace face, while his body slowly disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Rain fell onto the sidewalk and down the street as Anri walked home trying to keep herself dry with the thin jacket she wore around her head and shoulders. She couldn't help but feel the day was just too gloomy especially since Mikado wasn't at school today. Kida told her she shouldn't worry that maybe he was just sick but she couldn't help but worry. Then halfway home she stoped and decided she would go visit him maybe seeing a friend would cheer him up and stop her from worrying. So she wrapped her jacket tighter around herself and headed over to his place.   
Halfway there she had to stop because she noticed somone ahead of her who was standing in the middle of the road looking at the rain as it rained down. 

"Mi...mikado?..." Anri thought it was him but he looked different instead of what he normally wears he was wearing a white suit and had a clenched tightly in his right hand. 

"Mikado if you stay in the rain your going to get ammonia!" Anri started walking towards her friend but as soon as she moved Mikado looked at her strait in the eyes then after a moment of hesitation took off running.

"Wait!...Mikado...wait!!..." Anri dropped her jacket and took off after him. 

They ran through the streets and then through the park until Mikado disappeared. Anri froze when she swore she saw her friend fall into a hole. But was that even possible. 

"Mikado are you ok?" She called out his name as she walked towards the hole. Was it even possible for a person to fall into a rabbit hole. What if Mikado was hurt. After a moment of thinking about her options of saving him she took a deep breath before jumping into the hole herself.

Anri thought she would fall forever the hole was dug deep into the earth and she was surprised she didn't pass out. After sobbing from the thought that she would either die when she hit the ground or fall for the rest of time, a rope appeared in front of her. Taking the chance she grabbed the rope just as the ground came into view. Is Mikado even down here, she asked herself as she took a step of the ground and let go of the rope. Looking around the only thing she could see was a small gold door. 

"That can't be right, the door is too small." Right after she said that the door started to talk. 

"Hey who are you calling small!"

"Oh my God you can talk???!!!"

"Of course I can, I'm a door not a window."

"But....but doors don't talk."

"Of course they do they talk all the time, but if you ask me their conversations are boring."

"How can anything pass through you when your so tiney." 

"They pass through all the time, you just can't pass because your too tall. Look over there." The door moves it's knob toward a wall that had 2 bottles leaning against it. "Drink one of those."

"Will one of these make me smaller?" Anri asked as she picked one up. "

One will make you smaller but I also believe one of those does the opposite so be careful which one you drink."

Anri looked at both bottles carefully before picking one and drinking it's contents. Then as she watched the bottle in her hand grew larger until she couldn't hold it anymore.  
   
"See now your the right height." 

"Thank you door. Now can I pass through?"

"Of course." And with that the door unlocked and opened up revealing quite a sight Anri had never seen before. 

"It's beautiful!" Anri whispered as she entered this new place. Is Mikado here?

**Author's Note:**

> let me know how you think so far and if you have any ideas for the story that you would like to share. :)


End file.
